Todd Susman
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1970-present |spouse = Judy Susman (divorced) Bella Kardonov (m. 1982) |children = 4}}Todd Susman (born January 17, 1947) is an American actor. Early life A native of St. Louis, Missouri, he graduated from Ladue Horton Watkins High School in 1965."Distinguished Alumni". Ladue Education Foundation and Alumni Association. Accessed February 8, 2018. Career Susman has appeared in over one hundred different television series and commercials and was also featured in the Broadway production of Hairspray, the 1970s films Star Spangled Girl (1971), The Loners (1972), Little Cigars (1973) and California Dreaming (1979), the 2007 independent film, The Big Bad Swim, and the 2009 comedy, The Flying Scissors. He also voiced the lead character in the 2002 video game Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix. Susman's better known television roles include, between 1984 and 1989, as Officer Shifflett on 20 episodes of Newhart, and as the unseen P.A. system announcer on the television series M*A*S*H (he also appeared in the 1974 episode "Operation Noselift"). Susman played Harold Bloom in 5 episodes of Orange is the New Black. He portrayed Ben Braxton in 6 episodes of Empty Nest, Victor Bevine in 4 episodes of St. Elsewhere, Glen in 4 episodes of Grace Under Fire, Bill in 4 episodes of Coach, and 4 different characters in 4 episodes of Barney Miller. In 1976, he was a regular on the six-episode CBS adventure series ''Spencer's Pilots. He portrayed Ted Lapinsky in The Waltons (the episodes 'The Home Front' (1979) and 'The Unthinkable" (1980)) and appeared as detective Spade Marlow in the 1991 episode of The Golden Girls titled "The Case of the Libertine Belle". Before that, Susman submitted a pilot series for Grant Tinker for MTM Enterprises about an innocent young man arriving in New York City to start his career. Other television shows Susman has appeared on since 1971 include Love, American Style (3 episodes), Room 222 (3 episodes), Kojak, Eight Is Enough, The White Shadow, The Waltons (3 episodes), Little House on the Prairie, Lou Grant, Remington Steele, Alice, Hill Street Blues, The Facts of Life, Cagney & Lacey, Night Court (3 episodes), Who's the Boss?, Punky Brewster (3 episodes), Webster (4 episodes), ALF, Highway to Heaven, Murder, She Wrote, The Golden Girls, Blossom (2 episodes), Married... with Children, The Commish, ER, Suddenly Susan, Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Bull. In 2012, Susman appeared in the original cast of the off-Broadway Westside Theatre show, "Old Jews Telling Jokes", in which Jessica Shaw of Entertainment Weekly called his portrayal "the funniest moment...delivered with a Yiddish accent as thick as schmaltz". Jason Zinoman of The New York Times also complimented his performance, saying "the incongruity between content and form is perfectly tuned, and Mr. Susman benefits from resisting the urge to oversell the joke". David Finkle of TheaterMania.com also said Susman "often scores simply through his feigned stoicism". In 2013, Susman, along with the Old Jews Telling Jokes cast and The Chew personality Carla Hall appeared at Carnegie Deli to unveil the "OJTJ sandwich", named for the comedy group. Personal life In a 1971 news article, Susman mentioned he moved to Los Angeles because a friend told him he could make $500 a week as a writer. Unfortunately, the plan did not go well and he ended up making $60 a week as a writer for American International Pictures. Susman has one child with his first wife Judy, who is a working actress. He married Bella Kordonov on November 6, 1982; they have three children. Filmography References External links * Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Ladue Horton Watkins High School alumni Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male film actors